A Smart Match
by dariustrue
Summary: He is Chicago's most eligible bachelor and exclusive Disciplinarian. Chicago's Millionaire Matchmaker, prides herself in her perfect record. When she cannot find a woman suitable for Edward's high demands, she secretly assumes the role herself. SPANKING


****AGAIN THIS STORY IS UP FOR ADOPTION READ MY PROFILE IF YOU WANT A BETTER EXPLANATION*****

If your interested contact me. The other story is still up for adoption. One person was interested but decided they did not have the time either.

this story will include spanking.

Don't bother to flame. Before you judge let me tell you that I do not believe in spanking as a parent and I could never raise a hand to my spouse.

This is just fiction; if the topic bothers you I ask that you not read, because I would hope that you would not torment yourself in such a way. Believe me I understand there are things that drive me nuts, but I know when to steer clear of them. For example…. I find that I can not watch crime shows or horror movies in which a child is involved. It make me upset that they would even put that shit in a horror movie. I know it makes me mad so, I do not go there... Just know yourself, and be wise about what you read.

Summary:

Edward is Chicago's most eligible bachelor and exclusive Disciplinarian. Chicago's Millionaire Matchmaker, prides herself in her perfect record. But since her assistants are the ones who interact directly with the cliental, no one knows her face. When she cannot find a woman suitable for Edward's high demands, she secretly assumes the role herself. After all he only needs her on weekends. How hard could it be?

Very hard. Bella is subjected to spankings and held to expectations. _This man wants her to healthy. What the hell kind of man wanted that?_ Things get hairy when her best friends find out and the world becomes a smaller place. Emmett is Edwards's brother and Rose his sister in law. Jasper is best friend. And little miss Bella gets caught in a big lie. Did I mention she gets spanked for that?

DD SPANKING BDSM

I sat there on the floor in my 25th floor office sweet, manila folders spread in disorganized towers all over my 18th century Persian rug. I had been up for hours pulling paper files after searching all my electronic databases and there was no amount of Starbucks that was going to be able to revive me to anything resembling sanity.

_God what was her name? Tina or maybe it was Tara? Petite and curvy, she was an environmentalist I remember that much. And I could see her profile picture in my mind. But why was I drawing a blank on everything else? And why the hell had she not shown up in my keyword searches!_

Just then the door flung open and in came strutting Alice her Louie pumps making her look taller than she really was. She walked right past me, hopping over piles of folders on her usual morning path.

"No sunlight!" But Alice simply rolled her eyes. "Open those blinds and you're fired. Set the remote down," I demanded petulantly. Alice scowled at me and pushed the button on the remote revealing the morning sun peaking its way through Chicago's skyline. I cringed, my headache worsening.

"You brought this on yourself, Bells! And don't you dare pull the boss thing on me," she chided. "This is your second all-nighter this week. And it is craziness."

Just then Rose came marching in, stopping when she saw my mess.

"Jesus Christ, Bella! Not again! You bring new meaning to the word workaholic," Rose bantered, setting our tray of Starbucks on the counter. She crossed her arms over her chest and glanced at the mess that had taken me allnight to make.

"Don't start with me Rose. I want to make this match today and I've been racking my brain for this girls name for over 12 hours," I moaned. Rose was unimpressed.

My success and reputation as a matchmaker was undisputed in the Windy city-Miss. Matilda's Matchmaking. Of course no one knew my face, but still I had a reputation to uphold. Alice and Rose both knew that. They had been with me from the very beginning. Alice was Head of Appearance and Impressions for all my girls. I trusted Alice to turn any shy-introverted-mousy woman, into sexual deviant-a guy's wet dream. She was like a modern day Mr. Higgins from the My Fair Lady, only with a fashion degree. Rose was my force-field of protection. No one-not a single soul made it into my programming without Rose's go ahead. And I am not talking about the women. I was willing to work with any and every women as long as they were of upstanding character. It was those rich dicks that had to pass our screening. I was not running a dating service or a whore house, I was a matchmaker. In other words, if you were looking for someone to fuck, someone to take clubbing, if you were already married or just on some crazy power trip- this was not the place for you and I sure as hell did not owe you any favors.

"Bella you made three matches yesterday and are guaranteed at least two today. Stop freaking out," she said pulling out a nail file and beginning on her perfect pearly nails.

"What? I thought there were a guaranteed three. What happened to the third?" I asked in frustration, shaking my hair down from the tight clip. At this Rose grew distant and sly as if she did not understand me. She was lying through her bleach white teeth- God I knew her to well.

"Nope, you must have misunderstood me," she mumbled, ignoring me further.

"No you're a dirty little liar," I argued. "Who did you drop?"

Alice began cycling around me picking up folders and sighing continually at my mess.

"No touching please. I still have to find this girl. Marc Zigfield, is a old money man with a love for sailing, and his perfect match is this brunet, an environmentalist…and that is all that I can remember,"

Alice stopped and looked at me for a moment with those all-knowing eyes.

"Petite curvy, with a high pitched laugh?"

"Yes that's her." I admitted happily. "What is her name and file?"

"Her name Bella is Tabitha Holland and she was your roommate second semester freshmen year. You honestly need more sleep," she said sadly. Oh no not these looks again; they both did this whenever they felt like I was losing it. They were always nagging at me to eat, to sleep, to be more social. And it was those looks that started it.

"Look her up for me and get her in our system," I delegated, standing to my feet and straightening my skirt of wrinkles.

"And you tell me what client you decided to trash without even consulting me!"

"Bella, I've already shredded his file. He is no more," she fought stubbornly. Rose was a beauty and the truth was she was used to doing as she pleased. No one ever told her no. And even as her boss and best friend she still treated me to the equally stubborn defiance that bestowed on everyone.

"I don't believe you," I growled plopping down in my massive chair.

"God the two of you would you stop. His name is Master Edward, you know the disciplinarian," Alice shared. Yes disciplinarian, Edward, I had heard of him, but the man went to great lengths to keep his identity a secret. Much like myself. Still his application for my services came as a surprise. I was under the impression that the elusive Edward had women flocking to him.

"You mean Chi-towns youngest must wealthy bachelor- Edward? Tell me you have not phoned him yet, Rose," I asked. I had always prided myself in who I picked to enroll, but there was no beating around the bush on this one. It was too grand an opportunity to pass up.

"I am not even going to be in the same room with that man. He hits women for a living!"

"He spanks them," I fought. "It's different Rose."

"I don't see how the hell it could be."

"Anyhow if you wish I can be the one to do his interview," I offered with a shrug. I had not handled a case personally in over two years. That was when I matched Rose with Emmett and then later that year when I matched Alice with Jasper.

"How the hell would you have time for that," Rose fought in a haughty tone.

"I could do his interview," supplied Alice.

"You think Jasper will let that fly once I tell him who you'd be sitting in a room with for several hours," Rose threatened. I looked at my two best friends trying to judge what it was that they were so against. I mean business is business. I cradled my aching head in my hands for several seconds before I shooed them out of my office.

I looked up the site online _Strictly Discipline INC._ and scrolled to the bottom of the page to get the contact number. After all Alice and Rose did not have to be a part of it, they would not even know about it. A quick get in and get out match. I mean how hard was it to find a girl who likes a little hanky panky?


End file.
